The present invention relates to a separating and cleaning arrangement for a self-propelled harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to such a separating and cleaning arrangement which has a rotor drivingly supported in a housing fixedly mounted in the machine and provided with an inlet and outlet opening.
Separating and cleaning arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The rotor of a known arrangement has a casing and a rotor shaft which is surrounded by said casing and has at its both ends a bearing which supports the rotor relative to the housing. The rotor of such harvester thresher must be dismounted in the event of required repair or maintenance works or removing of a coil winder. In every such case it is necessary to dismount both the front and the rear rotor shaft bearings with their holders. This is connected with high time consumption because of adherence of the agricultural product to these parts.